Snow White With The Red Hair:A Day Of Surprises
by lollyloup101
Summary: Shirayuki pregnent with her and Zen's children.Wile the palace is being under attcked by the claw one of there children is kidnaped by the claw and other bandits. Needing help from Raji and his kingdom will they stop the claw of the see and save the third prince of Clarines?


Snow White With The Red Hair:A Day Of Surprises

As Shirayuki was waking up and getting ready for her shift for the day.She felt a little sick and went to go splash water on her face in the bathroom.Then she felt nauseous and started to throw up.When Zen woke up he walked into the bathroom to see Shirayuki throwing up in the bathroom."still have morning sickness I see" said Zen "yea" said Shirayuki in a groun "if you want I can tell Garrack and Ryuu you'll be absent" said Zen "no I can just go in late" said Shirayuki "ok just take it easy when you work" said Zen "I will" said Shirayuki smiling before Zen goes to do work he kisses Shirayuki on her forehead she smiles then goes back to barfing in the toilet

1 HOUR LATER

"Thank god it's over" said Shirayuki

"Thinks:I hope you come out soon" wile looking at pregnant stomach and starts to walk down to work "hey Shirayuki!...how's pregnancy going?" Said Garrack "it has it perks" said Shirayuki "is there any work I can do" said Shirayuki "hmmmm well if you want you can organize some folders that have health information" said Garrack "ok!" Said Shirayuki when Ryuu walked in was surprised to see Shirayuki still working "need some help Shirayuki?" Said Ryuu "no I'm fine but thanks for asking Ryuu" "ok I'll be working in the nursery and watching the plants if u need me" said Ryuu "ok" said Shirayuki

5 HOURS LATER

Shirayuki's stomach starts to hurt and thinks: ug my stomach" then feels a sharp pain and starts to yell in pain lying on the floor. When Garrack comes rushing in she sees Shirayuki on the floor crying "are you ok Shirayuki?!" Said Garrack "I...I think the baby's coming" said Shirayuki "here let me bring you to to a bed" says Garrack helping her to a bed to rest "Ryuu get Zen and tell him to come down here and hurry!" Says Garrack "ok!" Said Ryuu and starts running for Zen's office "Zen!" Says Ryuu "what is it Ryuu?! Sitting up straight "I...it's Shirayuki" says Ryuu "well well well master I guess it's time" says Obi wile Kiki and Mitsuhide look at each other in shock and notice that Zen is half way down the hallway and start running after him "well you guys want to play rase then your head start ends now" says Obi and runs through the trees to the other side of the castle and opens the window to see Shirayuki in bed "hey miss" says Obi "hello Obi" says Shirayuki "where's Zen?" Says Shirayuki as Zen slams the door open "Shirayuki are you ok?!" "Yea I'm ok just In pain" "did they give you pain killers?" Says Zen "yea and stuff to slow down the labor" Says Shirayuki "good" Says Zen "I wonder if it's going to be a boy or girl" Says Obi "I wouldn't say or I'd probably say if there gonna be boys or girls" Says Garrack "wait them?!" Says Zen "yep you have triplets" Says Garrack smiling "ayyy good gob Zen" Says Miksuhide giving Zen a big pat on the back "ouch" says Zen staring at Miksuhide as Shirayuki starts to groun Zen's attention starts to go back to Shirayuki "you'll be ok Shirayuki" says Zen

20 MINUTES LATER

A guard walks in the room where Zen,Shirayuki,Obi and the others are and whispers "we caught a bandit saying something about a doing an ambush on the castle" to Mitsuhide and walked away Mitsuhide's eyes grew in shock

"What's wrong" said Zen in a serious voice "There's going to be an ambush on the castle by bandits" As Mitsuhide said more Shirayuki grew more afraid for her and her children's safety "Z...Zen will the children be safe?" Said Shirayuki with a scared look on her face "yes I promise you and the children will be safe" Says Zen then starts giving orders "Obi I want you to watch guard in the trees in the court yard" Says Zen "right at it master" Says Obi "Kiki go tell the guards to be on high alert and let no one in unless they have an id I also want a letter sent bird style to the mountain lions asking for help and in advance they get to see the new kids" "yes sir" Says Kiki "and Miksuhide I want you to guard the door" Says Zen "don't have to tell me twice" Says Miksuhide grinning "now all we do is wait" says Zen in a calming voice "how many bandits do you think there will be?" Says Shirayuki "I don't know but on the face that Miksuhide made im guessing more then we want" Says Zen

23 MINUTES LATER

"Ok Shirayuki your gona have to push on the count of three" says Garrack "1...2...3!" Says Garrack. As Shirayuki pushes one baby out "You did it Shirayuki!" Says Garrack "yay no more hand hurting" Says Zen in a relief "is it a boy or girl?" Says Shirayuki "congrats the first one is a girl!" Says Garrack smiling and gives the newborn girl to Zen wile Shirayuki is still giving birth

A MINUTE LATER

Zen hears a knock on the door "who is it?" Says Zen in a cautious voice "It's Mukaze" Says Mukaze "oh come in" Says Zen When Mukaze goes in he sees Zen holding the first baby "she's beautiful" Says Mukaze in a soft voice "I know says Zen" Without even noticing his second child was born "second ones a boy!" Says Garrack and Shirayuki smiles in relief that there is one more baby left and not noticing that her farther is in the room "wait twins?!" Says Mukaze "nope triplets" Says Zen smiling and hands there daughter to Mukaze "she looks like both of you" Says Mukaze "with the maroon hair with a streak of white and the blue eyes" Says Mukaze " she also has her mothers shape of face" Says Zen "for sure" Says Mukaze "but that handsome face is all you and Shirayuki's skin tone" Says Mukaze "yea i just know they'll be great" Says Zen. As Shirayuki pushes the last one out Garrack confirms it's a boy and brings it to the back "uh?" Says Shirayuki In a worried look "it's ok Shirayuki besides look who's here" Says Zen " Shirayuki looks to find her farther holding her daughter "hey dad!" Says Shirayuki in a happy voice "hey sweetie" Says Mukaze and gives the little new born girl to Shirayuki "what should we call her?" Says Shirayuki "hmmm what about Hiromi?" Says Zen "Yea she looks like a Hiromi" Says Shirayuki in a soft voice wile stroking Hiromi's short baby like hair "now what should we call this handsome little man?" Says Zen "I was thinking Yuji" Says Shirayuki "yea doesn't that mean heroic second" Says Zen "yea I remember reading a book of baby names and I saw the name Yuji" Says Shirayuki "I just hope our third child is ok" Says Shirayuki in a worried and sad voice "want me to go check and see what's going on?" Says Mukaze "Yea that will be great" Says Zen as Mukaze walks into the other room to see Garrack on the floor unconscious and runs back into the other room "Garrack's unconscious and I couldn't find the baby!" Says Mukaze in a serous voice "What?!" Says Zen in shock "The bandits must have came in through the window" Says Mukaze As Shirayuki starts to cry "Wait is Mitsuhide outside the door?" Says Zen as he stands up and opens the door with Yuji in the other hand "Mitsuhide!" "Z...Zen is that you?" Said Mitsuhide "What happened are you ok?!" Said Zen "yea but I got ambushed by 4 of them and I saw one of them with a sack they where running for the gates i tryed to get them but they knocked me out and tied me up" Said Mitsuhide "also is that the little prince or princess?" Said Mitsuhide "It sure is" Said Zen is a cheerful voice "but let's get u out of this mess and stop this attack before it gets worse" Says Zen and hands baby Hiromi to Mukaze when Mitsuhide gets up he walks in the room where Shirayuki delivered the baby's and puts his head down apologizing for not stopping the bandits "Mitsuhide it's ok we can still find them" Says Zen "we just need a plan" Said Zen "Should I go find Kiki and Obi?" Says Mitsuhide "no lets go to the bunker me and Mukaze can find Kiki and the others you can stay in the bunker with Shirayuki" Says Zen in a firm voice "Shirayuku can u stand up?" Says Zen "n...no I don't think so" Says Shirayuki trying to calm down as best as she can "I'll carry Shirayuki and you two can carry the children even tho we will be unarmed we got to hurry" Says Zen as they speed walk to the bunker down stairs. As Zen opens the bunker Mitsuhide lays Shirayuki down on a matted bench and Mukaze hands Shirayuki and Mitsuhide a baby "Ready" Zen says after kissing his wife on the forehead "yep" Says Mukaze as they walk out of the bunker and close the door they first look in the court yard to find Obi roped up too a tree branch with a peace of cloth around his mouth "Obi!" Says Zen as they both start running toward Obi an arrow gets shoot to the ground in front of Zen saying "give up the your title and you'll have your child back" and Zen starts to clutch the arrow in his hands in frustration and looks up to see a person in a black cape running behind a wall with a bow in its hand and looks back at Obi. When they set Obi free he said that when they had the sack he saw Umihebi carrying the sack and running out of the palace grounds and that Kiki was running after them "Umihebi?!" Said Zen "you're sure you saw her" Said Mukaze "well she had dark green hair and eyes and a ugly like face...of corse it was her!" Said Obi "we got to stop this" Said Zen "where's Shirayuki is she ok?" "Yea she's in the bunker with Mitsuhide and the two kids" Said Zen "wait two?!" Said Obi "yea they took the third one and knocked out Garrack We knew they wouldn't take her so we left a note" Said Zen in a disappointed voice "hey it's ok we can stop them" Said Mukaze "I know I just wish I done better" Said Zen "what should we do" Said Obi "well they want me to give up my title to get our child back" Said Zen "and what if u didn't?" Said Obi "didn't say" Said Zen "according to what Umihebi did to Shirayuki and your title she's probably gona sell him and he'd probably be a pretty good penny if he's a prince "yea" Said Zen sighing "I'll go find the members of the mountain lions wile you find Kiki I'd also suggest that if they where jailed in Tanbarun I'd tell Raji about this" Says Mukaze "Yea I will" Said Zen as they go to the stables to get on horses and ride out to the woods to find some bandits/members of the claw. Wile there riding out to find bandits/members of the claw Zen looks down to see the bird whistle that Popo uses for sending messages and stops his horse "hey master what's wrong?" Said Obi "do u have paper and a pen/pencil?" Said Zen "Yea why?" Said Obi "I'm going to send Raji a letter on what's going on" Says Zen "ok" Obi says and gives Zen paper and a pencil

WHEN RAJI GETS THE NOTE

"Hey look it's a message" says Raji Sakaki grabs the paper from the bird and starts to read it "it's from king Zen sir" Says Sakaki "Zen?" Says Raji "yes it says there palace was ambushed by bandits among with members from the claw" Said Sakaki "t...the claw?" Says Raji "yes and that they are keeping the third prince of Clarines hostage" Says Sakaki "that stupid claw they don't know when to stop" Says Raji angrily "Sakaki I want you to tell the warriors to help with the people of Clarines and to get the third prince of Clarines back alive and safe" Says Raji firmly "yes sir" Says Sakaki "I'll send Zen a letter to meet me at our borders and then we will wait for you" Says Raji "yes sir" Said Sakaki

1 HOUR LATER

"Where is he?!" Zen says in a rush

"King Zen over here!" Says Raji waving his hands "Hey Raji long time no see" Says Zen "yea I heard about the ambush" Says Raji "Is Shirayuki ok?!" Says Raji "yes she's in the bunker back at the palace with Mitsuhide and the two kids" Says Zen "are they healthy?" Says Raji "yes" Says Zen "so what's the situation with the hostage?" Says Raji "they will give him back if I give them my title" Zen says in disappointment "what?!" Said Raji in disbelief and shock "do you know where they would be sailing or if they would" Says Zen "no but I think they would be sailing instead of running" Said Raji "agreed" Said Obi "but would you drop your title for your child?" Says Raji "honestly I don't know" Says Zen

A COUPLE MINUTES LATER

"Ok does everyone know the plan?" Says Zen firmly "yes" Says Obi,Raji and Sakaki "Ok we all meet at prince Raji's castle if this succeeds" Says Zen and they all start heading toward the port to make a deal

WHEN THEY GET TO THE PORT

"What boat do you think it is master?" Says Obi "I don't know" Says Zen looking for Umihebi until they hear a baby cry "Is that a baby crying?" Says Obi "I think so follow me" as they start running toward the cry of a baby and find out they found Umihebi's ship "Umihebi!" Zen yells down from the deck "oh why hello again...who's this little ally rat next to you?" Says Umihebi swinging her weapon "none of your business!" Says Zen angrily "are you here for the deal?" Says Umihebi in a suspicious voice "Yes" Says Zen walking up to the Ship with Obi "Now I'll give you my title if you give me back my child" Says Zen "ok that's fair enough" Says Umihebi "yo boys get the brat we made a deal and make it quick" Says Umihebi

HALF A MINUTE LATER

"here's your brat of a child" Says Umihebi and gives him a sack. As Zen looks in he see's his son and quickly takes him out "Stupid horrible pirates" Zen Muttering wile walking off the ship with his son and Obi as they get closer to the woods where there horses are Obi asks if that if he gave her was real "oh no that was one with the name Pirate Doofus" Says Zen with a smirk on his face "ha good one master" Says Obi as they ride there horses to Raji's castle

WHEN THEY GET TO THE CASTLE

"you two are back!" Says Raji in relief "oooo is that your son?!" Says Raji "Yep this is the little trouble maker" Zen Says smiling "is Uma back in jail?" Says Obi "Yes and I doubt she's going to get out any time soon" Says Raji "well we better get going...bye Raji" Says Zen as they go back home to Clarines

WHEN THEY GET TO CLARINES

When Obi opens the bunker door he finds Yuji,Hiromi and Mitsuhide crying And Shirayuki trying to calm them down "uhhhhhhh" Says Obi and starts to walk behind Zen "whats going on?" Says Zen as he watches the 4 in the bunker making a comichion "Zen!" Shirayuki says laying Hiromi and Yuji on the matted couch and starts to run over to Zen for a hug "your back!" Says Shirayuki crying with there child in the middle of them. She looks down at her son "Sora" Says Shirayuki "uh?" Zen Says "His name is Sora" Says Shirayuki "that's the best name" Says Zen in a soft voice "ummmm I don't mean to rain on your parade but why in the world is Mitsuhide crying in the corner?" Says Obi "Oh well first of all he got cluster phobic and then when it stopped Yuji and Hiromi started to cry and then he lost it" Said Shirayuki and walks back over to comfort Yuji and Hiromi. "Wait we forgot Kiki!" Says Obi "oh Kiki's here" Said Shirayuki pointing to the couch behind the door "oh when did she get here" Said Zen "a little wile ago... she said she couldn't find you and her horse was gone so she tryed looking for us and found us in here" Said Shirayuki "Also my dads here to and points to Mukaze sucking his thumb and Rocking back and forth next to Mitsuhide "well I'm just glad you and the kids are sa...

What will happen next is Zen ok?!

Keep tuned for next time

Ps.srry I did a lot of time skipping I didn't know what else to add also this is my first fanfic so don't blame me if it's not perfect and I'm already on the next part and thinking of making this a big fanfiction


End file.
